<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goodnight You by b_carstairs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822358">Goodnight You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_carstairs/pseuds/b_carstairs'>b_carstairs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Sneaking Around</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:06:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_carstairs/pseuds/b_carstairs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi folks! This a short spec-fic of what I thought was going to happen in 5x06 between Betty and Archie. (Turns out the first part was pretty close to canon!) Jughead comes home unexpectedly and they scramble to sneak Betty out of the house. </p>
<p>Really just fluff but also friendship fluff because Archie and Jughead should interact more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Jughead Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Goodnight You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Barchie 5x06 Spec-Fic: “Goodnight you”</p>
<p>	Tangled in his sage green sheets, Archie nuzzled his nose playfully against Betty’s neck, pushing her further into the bed. She giggled and closed her eyes gently, hair splayed out against Archie’s pillows, arms wrapped around his broad shoulders. Archie and Betty had only been sleeping together for about a week and already fit together so naturally. Archie knew exactly where to place his hands on the small of her back, how much pressure would make her moan, and that tender spot at the base of her neck that would have her shuddering underneath him. Betty knew which hairs at the nape of his neck to pull, how he liked it when she teased her lips against his, and the effect of her soft featherlight hands tracing the lines down to his stomach.<br/>
It was utter bliss.<br/>
Anyone with eyes would’ve been able to see as clear as day how in love they were with each other, even Betty herself had begun to suspect it. But neither dared say a word to the other—it was too soon, and they didn’t want to ruin this feeling, or the friendship between them that spanned almost 20 years. The sound of Betty’s phone buzzing on Archie’s bedside table broke her out of her revery,<br/>
“Arch, I’ve gotta get going. My mom’s expecting me back for dinner.”<br/>
Archie moved his hands from her hair to around her waist and pinned her to the comforter, burying his face in her chest,<br/>
“Hmm… Betty, no… stay” he muffled.<br/>
She laughed in weak protest as he tickled her with his mouth, “Archie… come on!”<br/>
His hold on her softened and he let her flip them over. He let out a sigh of defeat and spread out his arms behind him, letting his smooth chest rise and fall as she brushed her cascade of blonde hair over her shoulder and crawled up next to him. Neither one of them could contain the “I-can’t-believe-this-is-still-happening” grin plastered on both their faces as Betty leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to his bottom lip, whimpering softly as Archie reached up his hand and pulled her face back to his. Woefully, he finally let her go as he smiled up to the ceiling and she moved to put on her long-ago discarded jeans on the floor. As she pulled her thin baby blue blouse over her head, Betty glanced outside the window, noticing a few leaves whooshing past. She looked to Archie’s army sweater draped over the back of his desk chair and reached for it, looking back at Archie questioningly,<br/>
“Can I borrow this? It looks like it’s gotten chilly outside.” Betty asked.<br/>
Archie lifted his head up and gave her such an endearing look she had to glance away, “Sure, Betty. Whatever you need.”<br/>
She smiled sweetly and swaddled herself in the soft cotton, noting how much the sweater smelled like him. She placed her palm in his quickly, “I’ll text you later.”<br/>
He nodded. She stood up and was two inches from turning the doorknob when the distinct sound of the house’s front door slammed open.<br/>
“ARCHIE! WHERE ARE YA? I WAS TALKING TO TABITHA AND SHE HAD AN IDEA FOR A FUNDRAISER AT POP’S—” the sound of Betty’s ex-boyfriend, and Archie’s regrettable new roommate, Jughead, shouted from below. Archie sprang up from his bed as Betty stepped back from the door to the corner of Archie’s room,<br/>
“Shit!” she whispered.<br/>
Eyes bulged, Betty and Archie tried to frantically communicate silently. Archie put on his pants in record speed and gestured towards Betty to stay still. He opened his bedroom door with Betty crouched behind it, finally shouting back at Jug,<br/>
“HEY JUG! I’LL BE DOWN IN JUST A MINUTE!”<br/>
Archie tip-toed over to the stairs and peaked over the banister—Jughead had moved into the kitchen. He motioned for Betty to follow behind him and she quickly ran to him, attempting to hide her small frame behind Archie’s back. He took her left hand in his and they side-stepped slowly down the stairs. When they finally reached the foyer, Jughead shut the pantry door and without looking up started munching on the pretzels in his hand. Betty whipped over to Archie’s living room, attempting to conceal herself between the wall and the couch. Archie, adrenaline pulsing, grabbed Jughead by the shoulders and turned him around so Archie was now facing both his friend and Betty.<br/>
“Whoa, what’s up with the pirouette bro?” Jughead joked.<br/>
“Nothing, I… uh, lost my balance for a second. I think the Ghoulies dented the floor.” Archie said as he dropped his hands.<br/>
Jughead looked at his friend like he’d lost it, “Oh…. Kay? Um, yeah so Tabitha had an idea for a fundraiser we could do for the school and I wanted to ask if you still play guitar. I thought maybe—”. Behind them, Betty had started to move for the front door when Jughead began to turn around again. Archie and Betty made panicked eye-contact for a millisecond before Archie impulsively grabbed Jughead and pulled him into a tight hug.<br/>
Mouth and hands full, Jughead spoke, “Archie…? What- are you doing?”<br/>
“I JUST MISSED YOU, BRO! WE HAVEN’T ACTUALLY HUNG OUT YET.” Archie yelled a little too loudly to mask the sound of Betty opening the front door. She laughed quietly at the scene before her as she winked at Archie and shut the door behind her. Archie stopped rocking his friend back and forth like a newborn and let go. Jughead looked beyond confused,<br/>
“Missed you… too?” He awkwardly patted Archie’s shoulder, “I’m gonna go write in my room now…” Jughead shook his head and bounded up the stairs, sensing that he had just missed something important but not caring enough to ask. Archie let out a deep sigh of relief and immediately rushed to open the front door. Betty was halfway to her house, hands bundled in the pockets of his hoodie. Archie, still shirtless despite the chilly Fall weather, jogged out to her and turned her into his embrace. Not caring that any of the neighbours might see and contradicting all his efforts to keep Jughead in the dark about his new blossoming relationship, Archie cradled her face in both hands and kissed her passionately. When he broke away to look at her under hooded lids, Betty was rendered speechless.<br/>
“You didn’t think you could leave without a kiss goodbye, could you?” he teased.<br/>
Betty laughed nervously, “Goodnight you.”<br/>
He pushed her playfully away from him, towards her home. As if he would never let her go back if he didn’t force himself too, “Goodnight you.”<br/>
He watched her sneak back over to her house, rubbing his hand behind his head and smiling to himself. As he walked back to his own house, he shook his head, realizing just how truly fucked he was. Archie Andrews was undeniably in love with Betty Cooper, and for the first time he let himself think maybe he always had been.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>